wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Traktat rozbiorowy pomiędzy Rzecząpospolitą a Imperium Rosyjskim 1793
W imię Najświętszej i Niepodzielnej Trójcy Świętej, Waśnie i niepokoje, które wstrząsnęły Królestwem Polskim na skutek rewolucji starego ustroju, przeprowadzonej jednostronnie i przemocą 3 maja 1791 roku, stale burząc się i rozprzestrzeniając, wbrew usiłowaniom Jej Cesarskiej Mości Wszech Rosji by je stłumić i uspokoić, stały się jawnym zagrożeniem spokojnego bytu państw ościennych. Jej Cesarska Mość poczuwa się być zobowiązaną do poczynienia tych uwag mocą tych niezaprzeczalnych praw, jakie nabyła jako sprawiedliwe odszkodowanie za wszystkie koszty i ofiary, jakie poniosła w czasie interwencji na rzecz Rzeczypospolitej, by osiągnąć porozumienie z mocarstwami ościennymi, w sprawie najodpowiedniejszych środków, jakie mają być podjęte do osiągnięcia jej celów. Rezultatem tego porozumienia jest deklaracja, którą wydali Jej Cesarska Mość imperatorowa Wszech Rosji i Jego Królewska Mość król Prus 9 kwietnia 1793 roku do Prześwietnych Skonfederowanych Stanów Rzeczypospolitej, obradujących w Grodnie, jedno przez swojego ambasadora nadzwyczajnego i pełnomocnego, a drugie przez posła nadzwyczajnego. Jego Królewska Mość król Polski, po konsultacji z Radą Nieustającą Rzeczypospolitej, uznał za niezbędne zwołanie sejmu nadzwyczajnego w celu rozważenia żądań Sankt Petersburga i Berlina. Sejm ten zwołany, skonfederowawszy się zgodnie z regułami, postanowił rozpocząć przyjazne negocjacje z każdym z tych dworów by w ten sposób uregulować i położyć kres ich odnośnym roszczeniom. W tym celu Jej Cesarska Mość imperatorowa Wszech Rosji mianowała i wyposażyła w pełnomocnictwa jej rzeczywistego radcę prywatnego Jakoba Sieversa, kawalera orderów Świętego Aleksandra Newskiego i Świętej Anny, ambasadora nadzwyczajnego i ministra pełnomocnego przy Jego Królewskiej Mości i Najjaśniejszej Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej, a ze swej strony Jego Królewska Mość i Najjaśniejsza Rzeczpospolita: Z Senatu: * Ignacego Massalskiego, księcia, biskupa wileńskiego, prezydenta * Wojciecha Skarszewskiego, biskupa chełmskiego * Józefa Kossakowskiego, biskupa inflanckiego * Michała Radziwiłła, księcia, wojewodę wileńskiego * Piotra Ożarowskiego, kasztelana wojnickiego * Józefa Oborskiego, kasztelana ciechanowskiego Ministrów: * Fryderyka Moszyńskiego, marszałka wielkiego koronnego * Ludwika Tyszkiewicza, marszałka wielkiego litewskiego * Szymona Kossakowskiego, generała armii litewskiej * Józefa Zabiełłę, generała armii litewskiej * Antoniego Sułkowskiego, księcia, kanclerza wielkiego koronnego * Kazimierza Konstantego Platera, podkanclerzego litewskiego * Michała Kleofasa Ogińskiego, podskarbiego wielkiego litewskiego * Teofila Załuskiego, hrabiego Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego, podskarbiego nadwornego koronnego * Antoniego Dziekońskiego, podskarbiego nadwornego litewskiego Z Izby Poselskiej: * Józefa Ankwicza, hrabiego Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego, posła województwa krakowskiego * Leonarda Kossakowskiego, posła województwa krakowskiego * Konstantyna Jankowskiego, posła województwa sandomierskiego * Franciszka Kunickiego, posła ziemi chełmskiej * Ksawerego Walewskiego, posła województwa wołyńskiego * Józefa Rokitnickiego, posła województwa płockiego * Tadeusza Staniszewskiego, posła ziemi czerskiej * Jana Ostroroga, księcia Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego, posła ziemi czerskiej * Stanisława Bielińskiego, posła z Warszawy, marszałka sejmowego * Stanisława Klickiego, posła z Warszawy * Szczepana Zabrzyckiego, posła ziemi nurskiej * Józefa Szyszkę, posła z Lidy * Jana Kleczkowskiego, posła województwa trockiego * Macieja Zyniewa, starostę brzeźnickiego, posła z Grodzieńszczyzny * Michała Kossakowskiego, szambelana, posła z Kowna * Ludwika Giełguda, posła ze Żmudzi * Michała Łopotta, posła województwa nowogródzkiego Ci pełnomocnicy, we właściwej formie upoważnieni, zebrawszy się razem i wymieniwszy swoje plenipotencje, uchwalili co następuje: Artykuł I Od dzisiejszego dnia po wieczne czasy nastąpi stan niezmąconego pokoju i doskonałe przyjacielskie zjednoczenie pomiędzy Jej Cesarską Mością imperatorową Wszech Rosji, jej spadkobiercami , następcami i wszystkimi jej prowincjami z jednej strony i jego Królewską Mością królem Polski, wielkim księciem Litwy, jego następcami, jak również pomiędzy Królestwem Polskim i Wielkim Księstwem Litewskim z drugiej strony. By wzmocnić i utwierdzić wzajemną przyjaźń, wysokie układające się strony zobowiązują się puścić w niepamięć nie tylko przeszłość, lecz także zwracać baczną uwagę, by zniszczyć w zarodku wszelką niezgodę, która mogłaby na nowo popsuć szczerą przyjaźń pomiędzy nimi jak też doskonałą harmonię i zgodę pomiędzy ich poddanymi. Artykuł II W celu zbudowania tego korzystnego systemu wiecznego pokoju na bardziej solidnym fundamencie, wydaje się być zasadne i niezbędne, by zatwierdzić i określić granice, które w przyszłości na zawsze oddzielą Imperium Rosyjskie i Królestwo Polskie. Tedy jego Królewska Mość król Polski, tak sam jak i jego następcy, Stany Sejmujące Królestwa Polskiego i Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego odstępują niniejszym traktatem nieodwołalnie i po wieczne czasy, bez prawa powrotu i jakichkolwiek zastrzeżeń na rzecz Jej Cesarskiej Mości imperatorowej Wszech Rosji, jej spadkobierców i następców: kraje, prowincje i okręgi zakreślone linią na mapie, tak, że linia ta zaczyna się w miejscowości Druja, która znajduje się na lewym brzegu Dźwiny, niedaleko klina Żmudzi, stąd wiedzie przez Narocz i Dąbrowę, kierując się skrajem województwa wileńskiego na miejscowość Stołpce, przecina Nieśwież, później Pińsk, a stąd idzie przez Kuniew pomiędzy Wyszogródkiem i Nową Groblą niedaleko granicy z Galicją, wzdłuż niej aż do biegu Dniestru, który w końcu opuszcza w Jahorliku, w miejscu przebiegu teraźniejszej granicy rosyjskiej. Wyżej określona linia będzie na zawsze wyznaczać granicę pomiędzy Imperium Rosyjskim i Królestwem Polskim. Jego Królewska Mość król i Stany Sejmujące Królestwa Polskiego i Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego odstępują w sposób jak najbardziej formalny, uroczysty i zobowiązujący Jej Cesarskiej Mości imperatorowej Wszech Rosji, jej spadkobiercom i następcom, wszystko to, co w konsekwencji powinno przypaść Imperium Rosyjskiemu, w szczególności wszystkie kraje i okręgi, które rzeczona linia oddziela od teraźniejszych terytoriów Polski, z całą własnością, suwerennością i niepodległością, z wszystkimi miastami, twierdzami, wsiami i przysiółkami, rzekami i wodami, ich lennikami, poddanymi i mieszkańcami, zwalniając wyżej wymienionych z przysięgi złożonej Jego Królewskiej Mości i Koronie Królestwa Polskiego z wszystkimi prawami tak duchownymi jak świeckimi, w ogóle z tym wszystkim, co się tyczy niepodległości tych krajów. Jego Królewska Mość król i Rzeczpospolita Polska obiecują w sposób jak najbardziej stanowczy i uroczysty, że nigdy nie będą bezpośrednio lub pośrednio, pod żadnym pretekstem wysuwać roszczeń do krajów i prowincji, przekazanych niniejszym traktatem. Artykuł III W wyniku tego Jego Królewska Mość król Polski, tak sam jak i jego spadkobiercy i następcy oraz Stany Sejmujące Królestwa Polskiego i Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego zrzekają się po wieczne czasy w sposób jak najbardziej uroczysty wszystkich praw i wszelakich pretensji, jakiejkolwiek by były natury i pochodzenia, z jakiegokolwiek tytułu, pod jakimkolwiek pretekstem i w jakichkolwiek okolicznościach mogłyby być przedstawione i sformułowane, tak co do krajów, prowincji i okręgów z wszystkimi ich przynależnościami, odstąpionych w niniejszym traktacie, jak też tego wszystkiego, co Rosja dotychczas posiadała i zobowiązują się w niniejszym traktacie zagwarantować w sposób najświętszy i najbardziej nienaruszalny wszystkie kraje, prowincje i posiadłości Jej Cesarskiej Mości imperatorowej Wszech Rosji, jakie posiada teraz w Europie, przyłączając do nich cesje, dokonane w niniejszym traktacie. Artykuł IV W drodze wzajemności za odstąpienia i zrzeczenia się, wyrażone w artykułach II i III, Jej Cesarska Mość imperatorowa Wszech Rosji chcąc ze swej strony zapewnić, że na zawsze daleka jest od nowych zastrzeżeń co do przebiegu granicy pomiędzy Imperium Rosyjskim a Królestwem Polskim, zrzeka się tak sama jak i jej spadkobiercy i następcy, wszelkich praw i pretensji, jakie mogłaby mieć teraz i jakie mogłaby bezpośrednio bądź pośrednio sformułować w przyszłości, z jakiegokolwiek tytułu, pod jakąkolwiek nazwą, pretekstem lub gdy mógłby nastąpić jakikolwiek obrót spraw i zbieg okoliczności, do najmniejszej części terytorium, wchodzącego teraz w skład Polski. Wprost przeciwnie, Jej Cesarska Mość imperatorowa Wszech Rosji, zobowiązuje się do zachowania Polski w teraźniejszym stanie posiadania i gwarantuje, tak jak ona zagwarantowała jej w niniejszym traktacie, w sposób jak najbardziej dobitny i zobowiązujący, integralność terytorialną i władzę suwerenną na wyżej wymienionych ziemiach, ze wszystkimi prawami pochodnymi. Artykuł V Jej Cesarska Mość imperatorowa Wszech Rosji, uznaje za skutek natychmiastowy jej zobowiązań, jakie podjęła w artykule IV, że nie będzie sprzeciwiała jakiejkolwiek zmianie ustroju, jaką, przy obecnym obrocie spraw polskich, Jego Królewska Mość król i Rzeczpospolita uznają za niezbędne poczynić w dawnej konstytucji, zgodnie z życzeniem całego narodu, jakie zostanie swobodnie wyrażone przez jego reprezentantów, zgodnie z prawem zebranych na teraźniejszym sejmie. By nie pozostawić żadnej wątpliwości w tej materii, imperatorowa osobiście zobowiązuje się Jego Królewskiej Mości i Rzeczypospolitej nie tylko uznać podobną konstytucję, uchwaloną za dobrowolną i prawem przepisaną zgodą lecz jeżeli będzie trzeba także rozciągnąć na nią swe gwarancje zawarte w artykule IV. Artykuł VI Wzajemną intencją dwóch wysokich układających się stron jest by odtąd ich poddani cieszyli się owocami zjednoczenia i szczerej przyjaźni, jakie od dzisiaj zaistnieją pomiędzy nimi, dostarczając im przede wszystkim korzyści wolnej wymiany ich potrzeb i swobodnego obrotu podstawowych artykułów ich przemysłu, o ile to będzie zgodne z zasadami handlu, wprowadzonymi w ich krajach. Jej Cesarska Mość imperatorowa Wszech Rosji i Jego Królewska Mość król i Rzeczpospolita z całą mocą oświadczają, że gotowi są na wszelkie porozumienia lub propozycje, mające na celu ożywienie handlu pomiędzy obydwoma narodami. Wszystko co zostanie zapisane w odpowiednim traktacie, będzie miało taką samą moc słowo po słowie jak artykuły niniejszego traktatu. Artykuł VII Jakkolwiek demarkacja obecnych granic pomiędzy Rosją i Polską może być przeprowadzona bez żadnym przeszkód, stosując się dokładnie do linii wytyczonej w niniejszym traktacie, wysokie układające się strony nie uważają za niestosowne, by niezwłocznie wyznaczyć komisarzy obu stron by uregulować tę ważną kwestię z całą możliwą dokładnością i precyzją jak również by zakończyć polubownie zatargi i spory, jakie mogłyby wyniknąć przy tej sposobności pomiędzy ich obu poddanymi. W przypadku, gdy w przyszłości wynikłyby jakieś spory wyznaczy się komisarzy obu stron, tak w przedmiocie samych granic jak też w stosunku do spornych praw ich poddanych odnośnie granic. Artykuł VIII Katolicy rzymscy utriusque ritus, którzy na mocy artykułu II niniejszego traktatu przechodzą pod zwierzchność Jej Cesarskiej Mości imperatorowej Wszech Rosji, będą nie tylko się cieszyli pełnym i wolnym wyznawaniem swej religii, stosownie do zaprowadzonego tam systemu tolerancji lecz także zostaną zachowani na terytoriach scedowanych w artykule II w stanie ścisłego posiadania swych dóbr dziedzicznych. Jej Cesarska Mość imperatorowa Wszech Rosji przeto nieodwołalnie obiecuje w swoim imieniu, w imieniu swoich spadkobierców i następców, że po wieczne czasy zachowa rzeczonych rzymskich katolików obojga rytów w stanie niezmąconego posiadania przywilejów, własności i kościołów, w wolnym sprawowaniu ich kultu, nauki i wszystkich praw związanych z wyznawaniem ich religii. Obiecuje, że na ziemiach , które przeszły w jej władanie na mocy niniejszego traktatu, nigdy nie użyje swej władzy suwerennej na szkodę religii rzymskokatolickiej obojga rytów. Artykuł IX Jeśliby dwie wysokie układające się strony, po uroczystym podpisaniu tego traktatu, uznały za niezbędne i stosowne dla dobra i korzyści ich państw, by porozumieć się co do nowych układów, wtedy przygotowany zostanie artykuł odrębny, który będzie miał taką samą moc i wartość jak gdyby był umieszczony tutaj słowo po słowie. Artykuł X Niniejszy traktat zostanie ratyfikowany przez Jej Cesarską Mość imperatorową Wszech Rosji z jednej strony i Jego Królewską Mość króla i Rzeczpospolitą z drugiej w ciągu sześciu tygodni od dnia jego podpisania. Jeżeli będzie to możliwe najpierw zostanie umieszczony wśród konstytucji obecnego sejmu. Na potwierdzenie czego my pełnomocnicy i komisarze wydelegowani dla jego zawarcia przywieszamy pieczęcie naszych herbów. (podpisy i pieczęcie delegatów polskich wymienionych powyżej) Jakob Sievers |tłumaczenie= }} Kategoria:Historia nowożytna Kategoria:Rozbiory Polski Kategoria:Umowy dwustronne Kategoria:Przekłady z języka francuskiego